Two Telepaths Against the World
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: She was so young and innocent, but the death she witnessed devastated her. She has nowhere to go and nobody to care for her. Before the X-Men, before protecting and guiding mutants, Kelly Gibbs was Charles Xavier's first cause.
1. A Scream in the Night

Disclaimer: The following fictional characters belong to their respective companies. However, I'm yet to be convinced that they are fictional and did not in fact exist in another universe.

Summary: She was so young and innocent, but the death she witnessed devastated her. She has nowhere to go and nobody to care for her. Before the X-Men, before protecting and guiding mutants, Kelly Gibbs was Charles Xavier's first cause.

A/N: Obviously AU, From X-Men First Class and X-Men Days of the Future Past skewed universe but the storyline was moved to modern age for my convenience. The difference here is that he did not meet Raven, instead he met Kelly Gibbs, who due to the trauma of her mother's death discovered she has telepathic abilities.

If you are going to write a review, please make sure to analyse the chapter posted first, log in, and then, give me your constructive criticism. However, if you are going to comment anonymously and it's nasty rather than constructive, rest assured I will delete your review.

**A Scream in the Night**

At the age of 12, Charles Francis Xavier was already aware that nobody else has his powers. That not everyone can hear the voices in his head. It took several trips to different doctors, psychiatrists really, to figure from their thoughts that it's only insane people who hears voices in their head. At the age of 14 years old, he had more or less learned to manage his power.

It was still bothering him at times, but he could at least get a good night's sleep as long as there's no one around him. There was not even another person on his floor, his mother was off on vacation in Monaco. He enjoyed the silence of solitude, a silence that is both physical and in his case, mental. But before he could sleep he heard a loud scream. "Mommy! Mommy!" A girl's voice called out in the night. But he knew, it was no audible voice but a thought. He knew, he just knew, that she and he knows it's a girl. He could almost taste her fear and desperation in his mouth.

But when he got to where she was, her mommy and another man whom her mind volunteered as Agent Cromwell were already dead. He helped her out of the car. It was timely as a few minutes later the car exploded. She started screaming, screeching really. It was the most horrible sound he ever heard of in his life.

He brought her to his home. She was in shock. Her mind started asking several questions, started to shut down. He somehow knew what to do, despite the fact that he never saw anything like this before. He held her in his arms as she sobbed hysterically. He carried her to his bed and hugged her as she cried herself to exhaustion.

If Charles Xavier watched television like any other 'normal' kid, he would have somehow seen the news flashes that filled almost all of the local network for several days of the death of a state witness, her daughter and the agent assigned to protect them. Then, he would have also seen the picture of her grieving father and grandmother. But as it is, all he knew was what Kelly knew, Shannon in her frantic state of mind, in order to silence her 8-year-old's questions on whether her father would be able to contact her told Kelly that her daddy died in the line of duty.

* * *

Charles cloaked Kelly's presence in his suite of rooms. When he goes to school. He gives explicit orders that no one should go to his rooms. He spent most of his time beside her. He gave her books to read. He let her draw and even brought a game system that he knew was popular among other children. But other than that he spent his time with her trying to see what abilities she has. They realized that her power of sending her thoughts and reading thoughts reaches farther than Charles' but she could not penetrate older thoughts and memories as well as Charles does. They also found that Charles can use his powers as far she can if they connect through a telepathic link.

They explored this newly discovered telepathic link. In this world, they can create different realities. It was a sort of playground for two children who felt alone. However, they can use this link to magnify their powers. At first, they can only create this link when they touch hands but soon, they became more adept and practiced to create this link at increasing distance. Once, when Kelly was so overcome with grief while Charles as in another floor getting some reading materials, they were able to enter this link. This link can manifest without changing their perception of reality. But there are times, when Kelly overwhelmed with what happened to her would use it to imagine her parents back to life.

Kelly was still on the mend, but she quickly learned to trust Charles who became more than a friend but a mentor. For the first time, since his brilliant father passed away, Charles no longer felt lonely.


	2. A Work in Progress

Disclaimer: The character's respective companies own them and I write for my personal enjoyment.

A/N: There are characters from the comics were introduced but their functions aren't canon compliant

**A Work in Progess**

Days went by and Charles' mother went home. He convinced her, nudged her mind really, to take in Kelly Gibbs, her dear friend Shannon's daughter. Kelly didn't have documents or any such things but Charles' mother's solicitor had his connections. Charles was uncertain whether or not those connections were legal but in the end it didn't really matter.

His mother was ecstatic at finally having a daughter, a beautiful child to dote on. But Kelly refused to go out of her shell. Her trauma was still too recent. After shopping for her and purchasing all the "fashionable" clothes a girl her age should have, his mother stopped paying attention to her new toy. However, it was a welcome distraction, however brief it was, as her grief from losing her husband was still fresh. This was also part of the reason why Charles quickly became attached to Kelly. Caring for her in her grief distracted him from his own pain of losing his father.

Charles may be a teenager, but due to his telepathic power, he was extremely empathetic. He cared for her like his own mother did not care for him, she always delegated these kinds of tasks to nannies. He refused his mother's suggestions of getting Kelly her own nanny. While it may sound like Charles was an overly generous boy, that isn't really the entire picture. You see, he thought he was alone in the world. That there are no other people like him. Until he met her that is. He found out from Kelly that her powers only really surfaced the night that he met her, he discovered his powers when he was near her age.

Kelly still did not talk. Not in the usual sense anyway and the only person she really "talked" to was Charles. The latter spent most of his free time with her. It took several weeks until Kelly started talking again. She continued her education and was often tutored by Charles.

* * *

Years went by, Charles finished high school at the age of 16. At this time, Kelly was still 10 years old but with Charles' tutelage and her own perseverance she was able to skip grades and is now in middle school. Charles was torn between going to Oxford and staying, "There are other good universities here, Kelly." He said as he noticed Kelly becoming sad whenever people talk of his continuing education. Kelly merely shook her head and said. "You've always dreamed of going to Oxford all your life. Your British nanny sort of implanted the idea to you from the cradle. You even talk like an Englishman. I'll just be here at home. You can always call or text me. We can video chat or something." Kelly dismissed him.

"You could come." Charles suggested. "I can't, I should keep Sharon company. She's been depressed ever since that break up." Kelly answered. Charles smiled and hugged the girl whom he considers his sister and thanked God for giving her to him.

* * *

Kelly was 17 when Sharon announced that she would be getting married again. Kurt Marko was his father's partner in his researches. He didn't really like the man from the start, he wasn't even a telepath then. But this time around, from knowing that this man only married his mother for money cemented that feeling of anger towards the man. He couldn't blame Kelly, she could have done nothing to prevent this, her ability to "suggest" thoughts are not equal to his. he told him about Kurt's intentions though, and this was confirmed when he finally got home. But when he returned to the States, it was already too late, his mother already eloped.

He didn't really like manipulating his mother, but for the first time since urging her to take Kelly in by planting false memories of a friend she never really met, he used his powers to nudge her towards a post-nuptial agreement and to secure her assets. Kurt was angry at this but could not do anything but sign the the papers under the thinly veiled threats of the Xavier solicitor who would dissolve the marriage on the context that Sharon was not in the right state of mind during the wedding. Kelly wanted to stay to protect his mother. Charles knew that despite Kurt's potential, he would not be hurting Sharon as she would be his meal ticket. He couldn't allow Kelly to stay however. He noticed how Kurt's son Cain eyed Kelly, and the thoughts on his mind had Charles whisking her away to England. Not that he couldn't understand how Cain feels towards Kelly. But unlike Cain who really plans to have his way with Kelly, Charles felt disgusted with himself for feeling attraction to a girl, not quite of legal age, who was almost like a sister to him. He pushed these thoughts to the deepest recesses of his mind so that Kelly will not discover them.


	3. Studies, Life and Love

Disclaimer: I wish X-Men was mine. But if I were really to wish for something, I think I'd wish to have McAvoy instead. In case you are wondering whom I'd imagine Kelly to look like, think Rory Gilmore during her high school days.

**Studies, Life and Love**

Charles was a typical graduate student away from home, albeit not so typical in a sense that he has money and does not need to pursue a job to support himself through his education. He is typical however in a sense that he drinks his fill of alcohol, parties at night and bangs girls into the night. With Kelly's coming however he felt the need to clean up his act. 'First, no more late night drinking and bringing women home.' Charles noted to himself as he watched Kelly's relaxed form. 'I heard that.' Kelly retorted and he found himself laughing at that.

"The legal age of drinking in England, I heard is 16. When you order the booze with a meal, it's okay. Also, I have an adult present, you're there." Kelly bluntly stated. "It's not as if you haven't tasted liquor before." Charles retorted. "Sure, your mother allows me a sip every now and then but in England, I'd finally be allowed to drink." Kelly answered merrily. "Under supervision, Kelly, under supervision." Charles teased. "But you'll allow me a drink surely." Kelly pouted. Charles smirked. "I'd not be opposed to a virgin cuba libre for you." He answered cockily. "What's a cuba libre?" Kelly asked. "Rhum and coke, sometimes there's lime." Charles answered trying not to give anything away in his mind. "So, what's a virgin cuba libre?" She pressed on. "Coke." Charles answered as Kelly playfully swatted his arm.

* * *

Kelly was in a glum mood. Girls had been hitting on Charles ever since they walked in the pub. Apparently, he was known as some sort of a good time guy here. He was so far away from the dorky guy she first pictured him to be. She particularly hated that girl with heterochromia. The girl had been trying to draw Charles' attention ever since Charles walked in. "I doubt she even knows what that means. So what if she has different eye colors. Big deal." She grabbed her bag and tapped Charles arm. "Where's my soda, I'm really parched?" She asked. "Oh, sorry, Kelly I got distracted." Charles blushed. "Who is she?" The girl named Amy asked. 'Call me a sister, Charles and I'll kick your balls so high, the sun will never shine on them.' She thought to herself but did not share this bit to Charles. She merely raised an eyebrow at the man in question. "Ah, Amy, this is Kelly. She's, ah um, my girl friend."

Amy glanced sideways at Kelly who suddenly felt small but did not back down at the other woman's scrutiny. "Isn't she a bit too young for you, Charles?" Amy questioned Charles, not bothering to acknowledge her. "Well, not really we've been together for quite a bit before I came here." Charles answered feeling uncomfortable at his thoughtless answer and at Amy's questioning. He also didn't like the discomfort radiating from Kelly. "Little girl, did you know that Charles and I had fun times every once in a while." Amy said glaring daggers at Kelly. Charles was getting angry but before he could say a word Kelly spoke. "It doesn't matter what he does with his free time, he was away from home, he'd sow his wild oats. He understands the difference between the girl you bring home to your mother and the slut at the pub." Kelly retorted angrily leading Charles away from the pub.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I honestly don't know what to tell people when they ask about you. It's not like they're going to believe you're my sister after all." Charles apologized as soon as he closed the door of their house. Kelly grinned mischievously. "And that has nothing with the fact that you find me attractive?" She kissed Charles on the cheek before she bade him good night. Charles felt her kiss burn his cheek.

* * *

They started moving and acting as if nothing changed and it felt as if they've never been separated. But something was different. He could no longer see her as a little girl he could cuddle and pull on his lap without feeling the stirrings of desire pooling in the depths of his stomach. Even hugging her became a trial as he fought against desiring her. He also didn't want her to feel oblige to accept his suit out of obligation or sense of duty. He loves her, of that he is certain. The problem was he was fast falling in love with the young woman the waif he brought home came to be.

He may have hidden these thoughts well from her, but what he didn't anticipate was just how observant Kelly could be. She knew him far too well. But it was not as if she could do anything or tempt him to do something, she was still after all a minor and she didn't want for these things to be rushed. At least, he stopped flirting with girls whenever they go to a pub. However, his constantly guarding her like a "watch dog" according to her classmates makes life a bit difficult for her.


	4. Other Mutants

Disclaimer: I wish James McAvoy and X-Men were mine.

A/N: Changed the circumstances of the death of Xavier's mother and step-father.

**Other Mutants**

England was good for the two of them, and as Kelly matured she discovered that she has another talent other than her moderate telepathic powers. She learned that she could heal at a touch. It was an accident when she found out about this seeing that she never really had the opportunity to use this talent. It was just that in one of her chemistry classes, her lab partner got accidentally burned by a chemical they were experimenting on. She immediately got a salve from the first aid kit as her partner washed her arm. As she applied the salve she noticed that the parts that were burned were being eased by her touch. Her partner figured it was the salve but when she consulted with Charles, they decided to see if she indeed have this talent.

She didn't know if Charles was crazy but he used a knife to cut a small wound on his forearm. She wanted to swat him but instead concentrated on healing his wound and the effect was instantaneous. In the course of the experiments they also figured that she could heal even old scars, unfortunately, she does not have the ability to heal herself. Her capability of telepathy stabilized and her reach became larger, she can hear the thoughts of people in almost an entire city. As per Charles behest she is training herself to go further.

As she grew into her powers, Charles also learned to hone his and his arsenal of powers soon included the capability to alter and erase memories, create mental bolts and psionic blasts, induce paralysis and use his powers to create large scale illusions. He is still working on his capability on projecting his mind at a distance. If they join within their psychic link, she can channel these abilities herself.

* * *

They had been in England for two years when they've heard of Sharon and Kurt's death from a car accident. Sharon named Charles as sole heir of the Xavier fortune and estates while she created a trust fund for Kelly. Kurt's son Cain Marko was given Kurt's former house and whatever savings Kurt had. Cain was angered at not being given what he deemed he should have a share of. Charles was pretty much distracted as he grieved for his mother and so did Kelly as Sharon stood as a foster mother of sorts to her after her mother died, that they did not notice Cain's anger and malice.

The night after Sharon and Kurt's funeral, Cain tried to force himself on Kelly. 'Charles! Charles!' Kelly called out Charles in her mind who immediately came to her rescue and incapacitated Cain with his powers. He almost killed Cain in his fury but was stopped by Kelly who watched in horror as Charles almost succumbed to his baser instincts.

'Please stop that Charles. You wouldn't able to live with yourself if you killed him.' Kelly reached into his mind. 'But he almost forced himself on you. If he succeeded. I...' Charles answered. 'But he did not. You rescued me. You'll always save me Charles.' Kelly answered. Reaching to form a psychic link with him, Kelly altered Cain's memories and made him think he passed out drunk during that night. Charles and Kelly returned to England the next day as Cain packed to leave the house.

* * *

Kelly twirled the pen on her two fingers and scowled at Charles engrossed in a conversation with Moira McTaggert, some CIA agent. Said woman approached Charles as they were going to a pizzeria for dinner after his lecture. She listened in on their conversation but instead of directly looking in Charles mind, she looked in Moira's. She gasped. There were more like them, mutants with different powers. While Charles believed that there were more, she found herself doubting this as they have yet to encounter others like them. Charles looked at her direction when he heard her gasp and said. 'I'm going to have a talk with CIA about this Kelly. It's the least I could do.'

'But they could find out about us. It will put us in danger, Charles. There will be people who will try to weaponize the abilities of mutants.' Kelly argued. 'But we have no choice. These people could very well kill millions with the trouble they are rousing.' She took a deep breath and nodded her ascent as Charles smiled and helped Moira from her chair. 'You like that girl way too much Charles. Is it because she did not fall for your charms?' Kelly teased. 'If that is the basis of my being attracted to anyone, then you would have been the one I'm obsessed about. You're probably the most immune to my charms.' Charles teased back. Kelly let them walk ahead of her before murmuring but carefully guarding her thoughts. "If only you know..."

* * *

It had always been in Kelly's interest to ignore the thoughts of people around her but as of the moment they were starting to call Charles a spy as he just blurted out an otherwise secret operation. Before that they were merely mocking him for claiming to be a telepath now they think he's a dangerous spy out to blackmail them for his own interest. Kelly did not hesitate as she rose from her chair and placed her hand on the scarred face of an old general at the side of the director, who did not notice her at first. Everyone gasped as the general's scarred face became similar in texture as his other cheek.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked cockily.

* * *

Now that they were able to convince the higher ups of CIA that mutants exists they were then placed in custody of an agent who spearheads what is called Division X. But instead of going there directly Charles urged the head of the Division X to pursue Shaw. He wanted to send Kelly home but she convinced him that they needed her in case someone gets injured. It was during this time that they met Eric Lehnsherr. A man who in his anger almost lifted a submarine with his powers. Charles convinced him that he wasn't alone anymore.


	5. Co-Existence

Disclaimer: If I say that the younger Professor X, portrayed by James McAvoy is mine, would you believe me?

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the What If? Comic, Magneto & Professor X Formed X-Men Together. The changes in the story line was brought by Magneto saving Gabrielle Haller who in turn stopped him from killing his mortal enemy by telling him that if he kills then he would not be any different from the Nazis they've encountered as children. This change in perspective would help in his choice of helping out Professor X in his endeavors. In my story however, Magneto would save her from being captured by the Palestinian when he escaped capture from Taliban war laboratories. This is a retelling of the majority of the events of X-Men First Class.

**Co-Existence**

Days progressed with Kelly feeling left out. She never realized how much of her free time is spent with Charles until he started spending it being busy convening with the Division X. To fill up her time, she spent it focusing on applying for graduate studies, deciding on pursuing advanced courses in biology with a minor in genetics, deviating from her broader general science course. As Charles and Eric sought out their fellow mutants, she started spending time with Hank McCoy, the scientist with prehensile feet and later on with the other mutants Charles and Eric brought back. Though not a mutant, Eric Lehnsherr left Gabrielle Haller within the compounds of Division X for safety. But Kelly found her too depressing to spend a lot of time with. Kelly chose to spend her time within Division X reading the agent's minds. She felt uneasy with their scorn and sometimes even their fears. She really felt that staying here wasn't the best idea. She squashed down those feelings and instead sought out the help of Hank McCoy in determining what makes the physiology of mutants different from homosapiens.

Her research brought her to a complex gene that seems a similar genetic anomaly with the blood samples she got from Beast, Charles and even Eric who was at first reluctant to give her a blood sample but relented when she told him her reason for studying their blood was that she wanted to find out about the source of mutation. As they recruited other mutants into the program, she also asked for their blood sample. Hank meanwhile was finding the "cure" for mutation. Kelly did not really like this idea, Hank asked her not to talk about it to others particularly with Eric Lehnsherr who found pride in his being special because of his mutation.

When the two were able to recruit Raven Darkholme, Kelly was fascinated with what she and Hank found in Raven's blood. Hank figured that somehow, Raven's blood is the blueprint and therefore the answer to curing mutation. Kelly left him to his own research while she focused on her studies in the complex gene she found. She approached Charles with her discovery and together they traced the characteristics and created theories on how this gene came to be. Kelly was happy to have Charles studying with her again but Moira had to cut in on their time again as she shared the intelligence of Shaw's activities and how they would be having a meeting with the higher ups to bring in Charles and Eric. Gabrielle Haller insisted on coming, nothing Eric or Charles said could dissuade her but as Kelly geared to argue, Charles told her off. 'Please stay here. Continue working on your research.' Charles urged her. 'Ours.' She corrected Charles irritably. Charles smiled as he hugged her and kissed her on top of her head. 'Ours...' He thought back to her consolingly.

* * *

Using Charles' abilities of creating illusion, they were able to go through check-points without being harassed. But upon arriving at the general's residence, they found out that Shaw will not be coming and in his stead was Emma Frost, the psychic they encountered when they first came upon Eric. Moira McTaggert had not wanted to help out Eric Lehnsherr as he rushed inside to get information from Emma Frost on Shaw's plans and whereabouts. Charles merely said that he cannot leave Eric alone and ran after him. It was just as well that he managed to catch up on Eric as it took the two of them to be able to subdue Emma who was in her diamond form. Eric almost killed Emma with the frame of the bed until Charles stopped him with the logic that they need her alive for information. Emma shifted from her diamond form out of fear. It was from her mind that they were able to glean the Shaw planned to start a World War III and promote mutant ascendancy. Eric understood the desire, and understood that they were in danger from humans while Charles were horrified at the destruction that Shaw was ready to unleash.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Division X, the mutants felt ill at ease at the agents and soldiers jeering. Kelly sighed and pretended to ignore them as she typed away on her laptop at she read the information she was able to gather but was miffed when one of the agents insulted Raven and Angel. "Hey Geoffrey! Didn't your mother use to turn tricks on the streets? At least none of us got fucked for a couple of dollars." She shouted back at the insulting agent. The mutants roared in laughter while the agent's companion laughed at him. He threw a piece of stone on the glass before shouting "Freaks!" at them. "Oooh! He pissed off the princess..." Alex cheered. Kelly sighed and returned to her laptop.

"So what's your deal, Kelly?" Alex asked. "I'm a telepath. My depth of power is not as powerful as Charles' but I can read at the wider range. I can also heal other people at a touch." She replied automatically without looking up from her laptop. The other mutants started asking and comparing powers while Raven closed Kelly's laptop. "Hey! I haven't saved that yet!" She protested. Raven smirked and ignored her.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now. I wanna be called Mystique." Raven announced. Kelly joined them in their circle. "Damn, I wanna be called Mystique!" Sean Cassidy complained. "Well, tough. I called it." Raven said before transforming into Sean Cassidy. "And, I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven continued in Sean's voice before transforming back to herself. The rest of them almost jumped out of their skin, then clapped their hands after their initial shock. "Darwin, what about you?" Kelly asked, her attention finally caught. "Well, "Darwin" is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." Darwin said before sticking his head inside the aquarium and automatically developed gills. They all cheered.

They later on went through with the rest of the mutant's powers from Sean Cassidy who was able to emit incredibly strong ultrasonic screams, sonic blasts, sonic bursts, and sonic waves, who wanted to be called Banshee to Angel Salvador who has dragonfly wings and acidic saliva. They also discussed Hank's prehensile feet and Raven teased Alex about his small feet. When it came to Alex Summers though he felt hesitant in showing off his powers. He was cheered on by the rest. "I'd like to see what your mutation is." He smiled at Kelly before proceeding to demonstrate his power. He frowned at the rest and placed his drink on the table. "Get back when I tell you to." He half muttered. The rest peered at what he was doing. "Get back!" He shouted again. But when they remained peering he just muttered. "Whatever..." Then he proceeded to launch his power and broke the statue in half, the rest, with the exception of Kelly cheered afterwards. "They're going to kill us! You shouldn't have slashed that statue in half." Kelly reprimanded.

"Get that stick out of your ass!" Angel called out to her. "You're too busy worshiping Charles Xavier to live a little." Angel scorned. "No, I just don't like destruction of public property that tax payers paid for." Kelly replied as she grabbed her laptop and walked off to work in another room.


	6. A Friendly Advice

Disclaimer: If one could have anything one wishes for, I'd wish to have Storm's powers. Why? So my plants will flourish better.

**A Friendly Advice**

He had wanted to bring them along in their mission to Russia but Charles was disappointed with the havoc the younger mutants caused in the Division X. He had a silent talk with Kelly, who volunteered to remain behind and device individualized training regimen for each of the mutants. Eric Lehnsherr, Gabrielle Haller and Moira McTaggert all geared to go to Russia.

After they left and some clean up crew began cleaning up and repairing the damage the younger mutants created except they now have to go statue-less, Kelly proceeded to interview and take notes on what the younger mutants could do. After interviewing Raven however, the other girl gave her an advice.

"Stop being a doormat." She merely said. "Excuse me?" Asked Kelly. "Stop hanging around his every word. Worshiping him. How can he respect you if you don't respect yourself? True, he's cute in a nerdy sort of way. But you're no ugly duckling. Show him he's not the only boy out there. Make him jealous so he'll notice you. Dress up and get out of the dowdy clothes.

"Kelly looked down at her dress and sighed. "Is it really that dowdy?" She asked. "You can tell you paid good money for it and you would have looked smashing in it, if you were 40. But now, it's just horribly nerdy. Shop at Forever 21 not at Forever 41." Raven smiled and patted Kelly's arm.

* * *

After another round of CIA agents jeering at them and looking at them as freaks, Kelly belief that this is not the best idea Charles ever came up with somehow became more solid. She's read the mind of Eric and realized that maybe they'd just be the new target of these people after they've outlived their usefulness. As she thought of this, Darwin heard something stir and they drew open the curtains they've just closed.

"Shaw's here." Kelly announced. "I can't read him though but some thugs of his are with him.

All of them stood up. They watched in horror as the head of Division X was teleported up and then flung down. He was quickly followed by several other agents.

Gunfire from the obviously ill-equipped CIA agents can be heard. With the rest of the mutants crouched, Kelly listened as Alex and Darwin hovered protectively.

"Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" Darwin shouted. Despite attempting to get to the scene of action they were prevented from engaging the enemy. Then, an explosion was heard. When they got back into their room they saw Azazel stabbing someone. Soon all three surrounded the young mutants. One of the agents outside tried to pacify Shaw by pointing him to their direction but Shaw responded by killing the man.

* * *

"Where is the telepath?" Shaw asked. "Not here." Azazel replied, Kelly grinned inwardly, apparently they didn't know that there was another telepath in the group. "Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." Sebastian Shaw removed his helmet. As soon as he did it Kelly started to see most of his "surface" thoughts as Charles dubbed it. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." Shaw introduced himself. Just then an agent pointed his gun at Azazel and shouted, "Freeze!". Shaw turned to Azazel and said, "Azazel."

Kelly saw destruction in his mind. On how he figured that an atomic bomb or even several can prove detrimental to humans but not to mutants who are immune to its effects. She froze with the rest of the mutants unsure on what to do. Despite his greetings she knew that he meant to hurt anyone who'll try to get in his way. He is, in effect, creating a mutant army. Kelly frowned, quite unsure how to diffuse this situation. She could feel doubt fluttering through the minds of her companions. Their resolving weakening from years of hiding who they are and what they could do.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice." Shaw began, looking around and pausing dramatically. "Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings..." He said looking pointedly at the boys of the group. "And queens." He continued after looking at the girls. Angel stepped forward. Kelly had seen how Angel's mind flashed memories of fear and hatred. "It's a pretty speech, Shaw. But we all know you're merely trying to build a mutant army. To be pawns in your game of chess." Kelly glared at Shaw. "Again, with us or against us." Shaw merely repeated. Angel however stepped forward and Shaw took her hand.

"Angel." Raven called out. "Are you kidding me?" Sean exclaimed. "Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Angel replied almost in tears. "We have to do something." Raven spoke. Kelly saw the plan unfolding in Darwin's mind. 'No, Darwin. I don't think that's a good idea. Alex's power is very unstable and we don't know if.' Kelly sent a thought to Darwin who looked down briefly trying to piece his thoughts together. Darwin merely shook his head at her. He then looked at Alex and tried to get him to agree to an unspoken plan he had. The rest moved to the side of the room to take as much cover as they can.

"Stop. I'm coming with you." Darwin called out to Shaw. "Good choice. So, tell me about your mutation." Shaw asked. "Well, I adapt to survive. So, I guess I'm coming with you." Darwin continued. "I like that." Shaw answered. As soon as he was able to get to Angel's side Darwin called out. "Alex!" He then grabbed Angel and morphed into a protective skin.

"Get out!" Alex shouted. Alex released his power but Shaw absorbed his nuclear power. "Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture." He nodded to Alex, "Feels good." He said mockingly then looked at Darwin who rushed to attack him. "Adapt to this." Shaw said as he blocked Darwin's attack and then fed the force of Alex's attack onto Darwin who would explode, unable to protect himself from the internal attack.

* * *

Shaw was in Russia with his henchmen (and Angel) stirring up as much trouble as they can with General Armivolkoff, who did not remember his encounter with Emma Frost because of Charles modification of his memory. But this was far off in the world with Charles who was sick with worry.

Charles heard of the attack on Division X even before they got on the airplane. He worried about Kelly. He knew she survived but he doesn't know if she was injured as they were still busy taking the death toll and counting those injured to give a good account. He almost flew out of the car as soon as it got in front of what should have been a building, now a totally demolished wreak.

"Kelly!" He exclaimed as he hugged her tight. He then looked at the rest of the team. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." He said solemnly. Kelly stood up. "I'm not going back to Oxford nor New York. I'm staying." She said determinedly. "We're not going home." Raven added. "What?" "He's not going back to prison." Sean affirmed. "Raven's not going back to the circus either." Alex added. "He killed Darwin." He continued before looking back down on the ground. "All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." Charles said without looking at Kelly but instead focusing on the rest of the member of the team. "Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him." Kelly spoke up. The other mutants looked down, in both anger and in sorrow. "We can avenge him." Eric replied.

"Erik, a word, please." Charles said ushering Eric to the side. "They're just kids." He quietly said. "No. They were kids. Shaw has his army, we need ours." Eric added. "We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?" Charles asked the rest. "Yeah." Alex answered while the rest nodded their ascent. "Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go." Hank glumly said. "Yes, we do." Charles answered.


	7. Training and Realizations

Disclaimer: Some scenes and scripts were taken from X-Men First Class and I'm supposed to say that I do not own any of these characters.

**Training and Realizations**

"This is yours?" Was the awed question directed at Charles as they got down from the commissioned army jeep. "No, it's ours." He replied with a small smile. It was almost unconscious really and Charles was so used to it that he didn't mind the intrusion into his mind as Kelly reached into his and established a telepathic link as she modified the memory of the jeep driver. 'Was that really necessary, Kelly?' Charles asked as he became aware of what Kelly did. Kelly shrugged as she looked at him. 'Better safe than sorry.' She thought back as she walked towards the awestruck group. "Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Eric scoffed. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Kelly answered jokingly. "Come on in." Kelly said as she led the group forward.

* * *

Kelly handled the household management as Charles looked through the training courses she devised and proceeded to make necessary shortcuts. She spoke with the maids to prepare rooms for the guests. "Will you be sharing a room with Eric?" She asked Gabrielle as the team sat down for tea. Gabrielle blushed and Eric coughed. "No. I... We're not..." Gabrielle replied almost shyly. A trait that Kelly never thought the older woman would be capable of. Kelly proceeded then to talk to the house maids for the necessary arrangements. Raven rose going with Kelly, "I'll come with. I want to see the rest of the house." Raven said. "I'll give you all a proper tour later but you can come with me if you want." Raven smiled and grabbed her arm companionably. "I'm bored. I'm coming with." She merely replied.

Just as they went some distance away from the group, Raven whispered into Kelly's ear. "I know how to get him to pay attention to you." She whispered conspiratorially.

* * *

Charles and Kelly shared living quarters as Charles lived in the master suite and had expressed that he wanted Kelly's company, beginning from the summer when they first had a vacation back in the mansion. Both knew of the rumors the servants had about them but had decided to ignore and not to address the issue directly. In any case, they do not share the same bedroom but as it was in their apartment in Oxford it is quite often that both were found sitting near each other reading books cozily. At times Charles would be found reading with Kelly's head nestled on his lap reading as well or dozing off. At particularly tiring days, it would be Charles lying with his head on Kelly lap.

It was their first night back, they just had dinner and all were settling down in their respective rooms. Charles waited for Kelly to finish getting into her pajamas and for her to sit down on their couch to settle down to read. He missed having some time with her. As she sat down to read. Charles laid his head down on her lap and started reading his own book.

"Charles, I was wondering if I can go out on a date tomorrow." Kelly asked softly. "What would you like to do? Eat out or watch a movie?" Charles asked. "No, Charles, I'm going out with someone else. Not one of our so-called "friendly dates" so I won't be left behind with my friends. I'm 19 years old after all." Charles immediately sat up. "Oh?" He replied surprised. 'Who are you going out with?' He thought to her. 'Alex.' Kelly thought back. "Alex? Alex Summers?" Charles exclaimed. "But... You barely know him." He opined.

"Charles, we all start barely knowing someone. That's what dates are for." She replied. She then placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye. "You'll always be my best friend. My big protective brother. I don't think Alex would dare do anything to me. He'd be too scared of you to try anything." Kelly assured him. "Besides, he's cute." Kelly added. Charles frowned but refrained from saying a word.

* * *

The next day found Charles and the rest of the team training. Charles first began with Eric who insisting to be shot at close range. Charles figured that it wasn't much of a challenge for the man and thought of a way to channel his powers without being angry.

If anything, the title professor really applies to Charles. He was a true teacher and despite the irritation he was currently feeling towards Alex. He did not let it show. Who was he to question whom Kelly paid attention to? He knew that girls her age would usually have had some boyfriends and had experienced dating and more. But she spent most of her time studying, taking care of Charles and spending time with him. Is she doing it out of her sense of obligation? Did she felt she had to do this because he once saved her and his family took her in? But when he asked about it before she assured him that she does the things she does because she enjoys his company and likes spending time with him. Nowadays, however she had been noticeably spending more time with other people, particularly Raven and Alex. He narrowed his eyes at thought but decided to ignore it as he proceeded to train Alex.

He led the boy to the nuclear bomb bunker his step father had made in the basement. "My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. That is why he had this bunker built down here. I thought we could use it as a practice range of sorts." Charles said. "You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?" Alex asked. "He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb. I think it can handle you, Alex." Charles answered curtly. It was a good thing that his tone passed over the boy's head. Or as Charles uncharitably thought, 'It's a good thing he's daft.' But he shook it off. He knew he has to focus to give this boy the best he could in helping him work on his talent. "You know, when I do this, bad things tend to happen." Alex replied glumly." Charles nodded. "That's because you can't control it. It controls you. That's why we're here, Alex. It's why we're training."

* * *

As Charles went out of the room, he berated himself. 'I'm above my petty jealousies. I shouldn't be jealous.'


	8. Jealousy Served with Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Hoping that they'd just give away the younger Charles Xavier but they still won't.

A/N: If the characters are acting OC it's because they are since this is a fan fiction.

**Jealousy Served with Ice Cream**

It was only 9 o'clock pm. Charles Xavier, usually calm, composed and could normally be found in his rooms or the library reading at this hour was pacing relentless on the foyer. He has no goal and so far had not said a word. "Charles, she'll be fine. It's only a date. Besides, it's only 9. It's not like it's already midnight. They asked to go out until 10. Surely you wouldn't be pacing like this until then." Moira said trying to reassure him placing her hand on his shoulder. Charles glared at her but instead swallowed what could have been his reply and merely removed her hand from his shoulder without a word. He just nodded at her when she said that she would be retiring to her room. The rest followed suit except for Raven and Eric. Eric sat down on one of the antique chairs in the foyer while Raven went into the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cream. She then handed it to him. Charles looked at her quizzically. "It's what I eat when I feel like you do." Raven replied mysteriously. He thanked her but refused the ice cream and said. "Thanks! I guess I'll eat this myself." She said with a bright smile.

Thirty minutes later, Eric exclaimed. "Why don't you just tell her?" He asked incredulously. "Tell her what?" Charles turned to him half-way into his pace within the massive foyer. "That you love her and that you don't like her to date Alex. Maybe, that you liked keeping her to yourself too much that all you really want is to wrap her in wool and hide her in a box in your room." Eric teased. Charles glared at him, the other man merely smirked. "You've been protecting her. You've been loving her all of this time. Surely, a brilliant mind such as yours couldn't be this stupid." Eric replied. Charles sighed in defeat. "I... I shouldn't. she's like a sister to me. I'm sure she'd be horrified if she found out. She's all that I have." He half-murmured. Eric sighed. "You're blind to boot too! She's always looked up on you like some sort of a Greek god, although you don't have the built of one. She half-worships you and slaves away to take care of you. Her eyes light up whenever you walk into the room. How could you ever miss that?" Eric asked incredulous at the other man's inability to observe such a detail.

"She feels obliged to..." Charles retorted but Eric interrupted him. "Because you took her in? Many girls her age are out partying and dating so much boys you couldn't count them even if you use your feet as well as your hands. She's very beautiful. How many boys do you think have asked her out? But she didn't go out with any of them because she wanted to spend time with you. If only you didn't spend most of your time playing spy with McTaggert, she probably wouldn't feel the need to date Alex Summers. I think she got jealous."

Charles scoffed, "Surely, you don't mean that. Kelly' so innocent. She's..." Eric cut him off again. "She's 19. Not a child anymore, not in this sense anyway. How can she not fall in love with the guy who's been keeping her safe and protecting her all this time." He replied. "I better get to bed. There's an episode of this series I can't miss."

Charles raised a hand as the other man said this and sat down in a chair and tried to wait patiently for Kelly.

* * *

Charles was at the door the moment he sensed Kelly pull in. Instead of rushing to hug him like she usually would after she returned from somewhere she merely smiled at him. He helped her out of the car. "Hello, Charles. She greeted. Alex smiled at him but he merely nodded. "Kelly, I'm going to my room. Long day tomorrow with the professor here." Alex joked. Kelly giggled, Charles didn't even know she giggles, and said. How come she never giggled when she's with him? "Well, you better go to sleep then. Good night! Thank you for the movie." Kelly replied. Charles didn't say a word but took her things as he escorted her up into their floor.

"How was your trip to the movies?" He suddenly asked as they neared their rooms. "The movie was crappy and the movie house stank of stale popcorns. But Alex had fun." Kelly smiled, she just can't lie to Charles, because she might be trying to get him to notice her but dating Alex was too much for her. "You didn't?" Charles asked. "To be fair to Alex, he's nice but he's too much." Kelly sighed unable to express herself fully. "Too much? Did he try to take advantage of you?" Charles bristled. "Relax, it's not like that! I'll show you." She replied.

_The movie was just beginning but it was action packed from the start. "Bam!" Alex exclaimed. "You're so toast!" He shouted. The other movie goers were scowling and mumbling at his noise. Then, as the movie progressed. Alex started a commentary on the movie as if Kelly was blind. Kelly swatted his arm. "The other people are getting irritated." She whispered. "Let them be!" Alex replied cheekily. Kelly sighed. _

"In the end, we kinda figured we're just friends and honestly, I don't think I want a repeat scenario. Won't be going out with him if he asks me, not that he did anyway." Kelly sighed. "I think I'm just not a great date." She muttered. Charles shook his head. "I always had fun when we go out on dates." He replied. "Those aren't proper dates. It's just hanging out." She replied, her face becoming serious. Charles closed the door of their rooms and walked purposefully towards her. "What qualifies as a date to you?" He asked standing in front of Kelly almost nose to nose in their proximity.

"First of all, the guy had to be interested in me. Not just escorting me around or touring me around. Second, he has to have some romantic inclinations." Kelly said suddenly becoming too much aware of their closeness. Charles grinned boyishly. "Then?" He asked. Kelly suddenly became nervous and excited at the same time, but tried to quell it down because she knows that Charles doesn't really like her that way. She tried to brush the feeling off and looked her oldest friend in the eye. "I figure I ought to get a kiss or a bit more into the bargain, but I'd prefer the more part after the second date." She replied moving away from him. Charles gently grabbed her arm to stop her. Her eyes grew large in her surprise. Charles took this opportunity and lifted her chin to him. "Slap me later if you don't want this or push me off and we'll never talk of it again. But I guess I'm entitled to a kiss since I've taken you out to a number of "dates" over the years. I just haven't been to the "kiss and a bit more" section." He said as he drew his lips down to hers.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by their respective companies.

**Calm Before the Storm**

Raven Darkholme had problems which were not so different from Kelly's only, she knows she has no chance. She knew she was in love with the unattainable Eric Lensherr. He, in turn, was already in a relationship with Gabrielle. Gabrielle is not beautiful in the classic sense of the word, as Kelly is, but she has a certain charm, in her own melancholic way. But you can see Eric's devotion to her.

She fell in love with the man, whom she nicknamed Magneto for he was the only one to tell her that she was beautiful in her natural form. He saw her as a beautiful person, both inside and out and marveled at her talent. But she's not one to steal someone's else's man, not because she does not have the abilities or the propensity to do that but because Eric is genuinely happy.

* * *

Kelly Gibbs and Dr. Charles Xavier had been studying the cause of mutation long before Charles finished his undergraduate studies. According to their studies a DNA complex that Kelly named the X-Gene is responsible for the mutation that a percentage of the human population is experiencing. They theorized that the X-Gene commonly lies dormant until puberty when it manifest in a number of ways, but it can manifest from birth or lie dormant the whole life, or until triggered by certain factors.

Mutations manifest in varied and unexpected ways, and mutants may or may not look different than normal humans. A mutation will grant a member of the homo superior species either a psionic or physical ability or some combination thereof. One of their later observation is that mutation brings forth variations in appearance which may include abnormal body color, excessive hair or fur, disproportionate or additional limbs, extra appendages (such as tails, wings, or tentacles), textured skin (such as rock or scales) or an animal-like appearance. Powers vary in nature and and include (but are not limited to) superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman senses, flight, telepathy, telekinesis, blast powers, shape shifting, mastery over particular energies/radiation, and control over particular elements. According to Lensherr, there are those like Shaw (and him) who sees mutants as the next step in evolution, thus mutant cannot be considered homo sapiens. Shaw calls the mutants in general as _homo superior._

Dr. Hank McCoy is certain that the secret to cure mutation is found in Raven's blood. He was so near to curing his prehensile feet. He just knows he is. He wants to help Charles Xavier's cause but he wants to have a normal life. Something, he could never attain with these monstrous feet.

* * *

Charles watched Kelly sleep, making small sounds that she insists is 'not a snore'. He drew the comforter to cover her almost naked form and took the time to watch her face as she slept. He couldn't sleep well these days. First, it was the excitement caused by knowing that there are more, thousands more of them, mutants who like him and Kelly felt that they were quite alone. Then, it was the worry that Shaw will cause a third world war. Afterwards, it was a petty jealousy that someone else realized that Kelly was now grown up and she noticed the boy who noticed her. Now, it was just plain worry. He always worried too much because he always considers the possibilities. He knew that they might not succeed in their encounter with Shaw. He would rather keep her safe but he knew he cannot compel her not to go. She then shifted. He drew her into his arms and let her breathing lull him to sleep once more.

* * *

A balding middle aged man knocked on the door of the Xavier Mansion around breakfast time the next day. He asked for Kelly Gibbs about a paper she wrote a year before.


End file.
